Tales From the Vortex: A Collection of OneShots
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: As the title suggests, my collection of DW oneshots. The Seventh One Shot - The Doctor and I. Features Jack!
1. Master Of All

_**A/N:**__ The chibi's made me write this! I didn't have chibi's before this fic, but they invaded my room, and forced me to write this with their unending cuteness. So I did, But they won't leave! ((looks over at chibi's with worry))...Did anyone know there were chibi!Daleks? Oh yes, as the chibi's made me write this it is henceforth declared as pure and utter crack, with a side helping of silly. _

**

* * *

**The worst had come to the worst and there had been no other choice. Despite everyone's fears, Martha Jones proceeded to The Vault, with the intention of using the Osterhagen Key. Said Key had only been a recent discovery by UNIT, found after Saxon had been killed on Valiant. Of course, while Jack knew when the Key had been found, Martha had not been privy to this information, and as such, her only fear was that whatever weapon hidden in the fault, since she was sure it was a weapon, would not be enough to fight against the Daleks.

She made her way to the Vault in silence, fearing that speaking out loud would bring her to death sooner rather than later. The Vault was, as the name suggests, a vault, rather big and black on the outside. While it seemed like there was no way to open this door, there in fact was. A small rectangular slot, the same colour as the vault door, in which the Osterhagen Key would fit. Martha paused only for a short while before putting the Key into it's slot. There was a noise, rather like a clunk, and the door slowly began to open.

"Martha Jones, the faithful companion," the mocking voice came in a soft tone.

"But you're dead," Martha gasped, moving away from the door. "I saw you die," she said, stepping away from the door even further. "You're meant to be dead."

"Oh, am I not?" the voice responded, coming out of the Vault. The Master smirked. "What a pity."

**XXX**

It all looked grim, with no way out, as the Doctor faced down Davros, creator of the Daleks, for the first time since the beginning of the Time War. "Why can't this just end?" he asked sadly, feeling for some odd reason, over melodramatic. "The war ended, it was meant to be over."

"Bad things live and good things end, isn't that always the way, Doctor?" The Master asked, looking slightly to right to where the Doctor was standing. "Call it fate, call it bad luck, call it, oh, a paradox?" he said, looking up, avoiding the Doctor's gaze. A paradox? Surely he couldn't be suggesting… "Like my little machine, do you remember Doctor? All you have to do was break the core, and it was over…" the Master continued ranting.

"You will silence yourself," Davros commanded, pointing his robotic hand at the Master. The Doctor clicked as to what the Master had been about.

"Well, he might but I won't. See Time Lords, we're good at talking," the Doctor rambled, walking around Davros, who motioned for his Daleks to remain still. "Another thing we're good at, is being very, very clever,"

"Says he who only just passed the classes," the Master pointed out, causing the Doctor to shush him.

"But one thing I'm particularly good at is pressing buttons," at this point the Doctor has reached a rather large red button. "Especially great big red threatening buttons that should never ever be pressed, because, I just do this." And with that he reached out and slammed his hand down on the button, causing Davros to scream out.

The Master grinned. "Reset."

**XXX**

After it was all done, the Children of Time and the two Time Lords stood in the Tardis, the Earth restored, the Daleks stopped, and Gallifrey and the Time Lords restored to their former glory. Rose grinned over at the Doctor, her eyes glistening with happiness. The Doctor grinned a similar grin to Rose, equally happy that she had returned. The Master sighed and rolled his eyes, what had happened to his old enemy? He never would have grinned that sappily at a companion back in the old days.

"Well that's the day saved. Now how about you all pop off to get chips, and I'll return to Gallifrey, grab a Tardis, and be on my merry way," the Master suggested, smirking at the group at large. The Doctor turned to him.

"You helped to save the world," he reminded his best enemy with a humour filled grin. The Master groaned.

"Does this mean I have to join your little team? Be a goodie-goodie?" He looked disgusted with the prospect. The Doctor thought the prospect over, before looking equally at odds with the idea. "Thought not."

"But you're a Time Lord yeah? Savin' worlds is your whole thing right?" Rose asked, looking confused. The Master stared at her, before turning to look at the Doctor who had the decency to look embarrassed. The rest of the group who were in the know - namely Sarah Jane; Jack and Martha - also looked embarrassed.

"Rose I don't think…" he began before the Master loudly interrupted him.

"And you _travelled_ with _her_?!"


	2. Aftermath

_**A/N:**__ My post Journey's End fic. Another one shot but then, that's what this collection is. The chibis are still here...BlueSuit10Chibi and BrownSuit10Chibi keep getting into fights about who is more Doctor-y... And here's a note for all chibi owners - chibi violence is not fun. Stop chibi violence now. Oh yeah, spoilers below. _

* * *

**Aftermath**

It was all over. The threat had been finished, and now the Earth was safe once again. And there was no reward for him, the Oncoming Storm, Time's Champion, the Destroyer of Worlds. Always the hero, but never reaps the benefits. Davros claimed he never looked back due to sham, but it wasn't that. He never looked back because it hurt. It hurt to always be the child left outside in the cold, forever a lonely angel.

**XXX**

Donna Noble looked out of the kitchen window, watching the man, John Smith, walk away. She couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness, as if she was supposed to be walking with him. As though this man could show her something better than the life she was living, some her she could be something more than what she was. But that was ridiculous of course, life on Earth maybe boring, but there was always gossip, and good food, and friends, and fun, This was what she wanted, this is what she had always wanted.

So why was there a small part of her heart breaking?

**XXX**

The Captain, the doctor, and the Tin Dog. It was an usual team, especially if the captain was an immortal, the doctor's qualifications had been rushed through, and the tin dog wasn't really a tin dog. But they stuck with the titles, the titles were worn as signs of pride. They were part of something bigger than human could wish. They were Children of Time, companions of the great champion of the Earth. They were brilliant, they had been declared brilliant, and they were. They moved as one group, joking and playing with each other. They were a team, they were Torchwood. But they were oh so much more than that.

**XXX**

Sarah Jane returned to her home more reenergised than she had felt in a while. She ran up the stairs, running into the attic and enveloping her son in her arms, proud to be who she was, and overjoyed that they had survived. Despite all her wishing to return to the Tardis for one more adventure, her greatest adventure was being a mother, and helping her son to grow up into someone who would do great things, and be great. Perhaps even one day he could meet the Doctor. She gave a small smile at that.

Perhaps when he was older.

**XXX**

Night had fallen, and they had managed to gain two rooms at a local hotel. It was not, as they say the finest of places but it would do for a night until they could contact her dad. Her mother had taken one of the rooms, leaving her and him to share the other. Rose Tyler lay in silence, watching the Doctor-but-not-the-Doctor's chest rose up and down in his sleep. She had never seen him sleep before, and it was not an unpleasant experience. He was her Doctor, but at the same time, he wasn't. She sighed, tiredness getting to her, and moved so that she was more comfortable on the bed. As her eyes closed, she became aware of a warm arm wrapping itself around her, pulling her close.

She might like life with the Doctor-but-not-the-Doctor.

**XXX**

He sat, alone once more in the Tardis, staring at nothing and everything at the same time. The Lonely Angel, the wander, the man without a home. He could see memories of the best times playing in his minds eye, of the DoctorDonna, of the Bad Wolf, of the medical student and of the Tin Dog. Of times past, and of one never to die. She was right, he did have the biggest of families on Earth, but Earth was not him home, and he could never remain. He must always move on, as the universe must always have a Doctor.

All people live a normal life. Except one.


	3. His Father's Son

_**A/N:**__ Okay, so I'm getting used to my chibis running around my feet. They're quite cute really. Though SimmMasterChibi demanded my attention again. He wasn't happy that the Doctor got his own blonde, while his wife shot him. It could make anyone bitter I guess. So here I present this fic, in the hope that it'll be liked. _

* * *

**His Father's Son**

Lucy Saxon had never planned to become a mother, let alone a single mother. She wondered whether she had done the right thing in shooting Harry, oh he may have been the Master to the world but he was always her Harry, but he did make her promise that if it looked like the Doctor would win, and he highly suspected that he would, she wouldn't let that happen. And after all, she had picked up the ring, though she wasn't quite sure what she was meant to do with it. He never did explain it to her. But she didn't have time to think on it, she was pregnant.

The pregnancy itself was fairly trouble free, and the birth went smoothly. And then there were two. Her son, hers and Harry's son. Her John, named for her father, and looking the double of his own father. He grew quickly and normally, and Lucy was happy.

When her son was just about a year old her mind kept returning to the ring. It was as though it was calling to her, speaking to her, telling her what to do. The voice that was speaking to her was her Harry's, his musical tone. He was asking that the ring be given to their son, to young John. She didn't understand why, and a small amount of fear ran through her at the thought of what the ring might do.

But still… she had no reason not to trust Harry. For all his anger in his last few days, he still was her Harry, the man she had willingly married. Her fear came purely from a lack of knowledge, she knew that. She didn't know what effect the ring would have on her son and so she was afraid. But at the same time, she trusted her husband, for he still her husband dead or not, completely. She kept the ring near her son as often as she could, save when he might try to swallow it - he was at the tasting age.

The effect of the ring on John was unusual. His aging increased, aging a year within a few months. In what seemed like no time at all, her baby John had taken on the appearance of a teenager, and looking so much like his father. He had taken to spending all his time in their garage, building something, she didn't know what. He was quiet and secretive, nothing like he had been during his, admittedly extremely short, childhood.

Eventually Lucy's worry overruled her desire to let her son be, and she went knocking on the door. "John? What are you doing in there? John!" she called, her voice fighting to be heard over the loud music which her son constantly played. The door opened, increasing the volume of the music, and the irritated face of her son popped out.

"Mother how many times must I tell you? Don't call me John!" he snapped. "_John_," he sneered, "is not my name." Lucy scoffed lightly, amazed at her son's arrogance. Harry had never been that arrogant, the only person she knew who had been that arrogant had been that Doctor, the one who had caused all the problems.

"Well if you aren't called John, what are you called?" she snapped back, reaching the end of her tether through a mixture of worry and anger. John looked out at her.

"My name," he said slowly, making sure his voice was clear, "is Koschei." Lucy took a step back on hearing her son's chosen name, knowing full well that it had been Harry's, been the Master's name once, a long time ago.

"Don't be so ridiculous John," she began. "You are my son, and my son is not called Koschei." A cruel smile appeared over her son's face, and Lucy began to wonder why she had such faith in her husband, as it had brought her nothing but trouble.

"Oh no, Mother," John, no, Koschei, said, the cruelness of the smile not decreasing. "Oh, I am most definitely my father's son," he informed her, holding up his hand. There, on his finger, was the Master's signet ring, and in her ears, Lucy could swear she could hear drumming.


	4. You Can't Take The Sky From Me

_**A/N:**__ The chibis are asleep and didn't force me to write this one. This is all because this girl had her heartstrings tugged at by darling Wilf._

* * *

**You Can't Take The Sky From Me**

He was up the hill again, same as every night. And she was with him. Oh, she may not have had the same interest as she had only a few months before, but she was there, smiling and laughing with him. And it broke his heart.

Oh he still loved her, completely and utterly with all his heart could give, but he couldn't help but admit that when she was with that Doctor bloke, she was better. Less shouting at the world, less anger at the world, it was as if, for once in her life, she did believe she was special.

She never stays long when he's up the hill, an hour at the most, leaving him with a flask and a box of sandwiches. But when she leaves, she always has such a sad look on her face, as if she knows that she's missing and she wants to have it back. He can't help but sigh when he sees that look, wanting to tell her, but determined to keep his promise to the Doctor, that amazing man who showed his Donna the stars.

Oh, how he wished he could go for one trip around the stars. Just the once.

He looked back up at the stars, smiling in the knowledge that his Donna had done something to help all of them, all of them, that his Donna had helped to save the stars he loved so much. He looked up at the sky, wondering if they ever would see that Doctor again, and if it would ever be safe for Donna to remember.

Frowning slightly, seeing a familiar sight, he looked through his telescope. It was the blue box, that amazing blue box, and there was that Doctor, waving to him, a sad smile on his face. Straightening up, Wilf smiled back, a small wave for the man who had shown his granddaughter the stars. As the box flew away, Wilf sat back down, a small hope forming. Maybe one day, the Doctor would find a way to let Donna remember. And then she'd be able to be back out there, flying through the stars, living a life that was so right for her.


	5. Run Around

_**A/N:**__ My chibis have overdosed on sugar. I'm worried. Though chibiJenny is awake and is sitting smiling happily, so she gets her fic written ((pats chibiJenny)). And yes, I have recently watched the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy movie, but who hasn't thought that plot (the destruction of Earth bit) would make a __**fantastic**__ episode of Doctor Who?_

* * *

**Run Around**

She never really got over how much fun running was. Feeling, and hearing, her hearts pounding in her ears as she picked up speed, running to save yet another planet. The planet she was currently on, Earth according to the copy of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy electronic encyclopaedia she had picked up, was about to be demolished by some Vogons, whatever they were exactly, to make way for a hyperspace expressway.

Jenny may only have been officially a few months old, but she was pretty sure that plans being on view or not, it didn't make sense to blow up a whole planet and all its people, just for some road. And she was positive that she should do something to stop it from happening. She just wasn't sure exactly what it was she could do.

She had managed to get herself transported on to the main Vogon ship, and became very stuck after realising that she couldn't actually speak Vogon. It was then she began to regret not taking up the offer of a Babel Fish, especially since her vague attempts at trying to speak their language had made the Vogons think she was threatening them with militant action. Which she wasn't, she knew better after all. Unfortunately, her lack of knowledge of the language meant that she couldn't explain this to the Vogons, leading to her running for her life.

She rounded the corner, skidding slightly on the highly polished floor, and slamming straight into someone else. "Jenny?" the voice sounded shocked, as if not expecting to see her. She looked at the person she had slammed into, and broke into a huge grin.

"Dad!" she cried, throwing her arms around the Doctor's neck, receiving a hug in return.

"But…wha...how?" the Doctor asked, unable to keep the grin from his face. A loud noise, signalling the Vogons nearing them broke the moment however. "Right...later then. Time to run," he grinned turning to run. Jenny grinned back.

"Love the running."


	6. Reality Crash

_**A/N:**__ For this one shot I want to give a lot of thanks, and cookies, to I've Lost My Profile Page, for giving me permission to borrow her darling little Andi. ((gives thanks and cookies))_

* * *

**Reality Crash**

Oddly enough, it had been a perfectly normal day when it happened. Renata had been sitting in the control room of the Tardis, happily reading a book, H.G. Wells' _The Time Machine_, while the Doctor was out bartering with the merchants of Mos Eisleny, a place he did not like and refused to let Renata step foot on, for a part for the Tardis that he unfortunately could not get anywhere else.

The control room shuddered, and the Tardis shook violently, throwing Ren from her seat. She jumped up over to the controls, pressing buttons to try to stabilise the movements. "What's the matter girl?" she asked softly, unable to find the source of the problem.

"Whats the matter here, excuse me," another feminine voice said to Ren, who automatically moved out of the way for the person. "Thank you," the person responded.

"Not at all," Ren replied, before pausing for a moment then turning round. The new person, the new girl, was also facing her. "What?" she asked confused.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, who seemed older than Ren, taking the matter in hand easily. Though shocked, she also seemed to realise that something had to be done, and done quickly.

"Erm, Renata," Ren answered, confused and mind racing to try to find a logical reason for this new appearance on the Tardis. "And you?" she asked the girl, studying her carefully.

"Andromidalia," she answered. "Andromidalia Maryem Sigma-Tyler. Andi for short if you like," she grinned before her expression turned serious. "And we have got to work out how and why you got into the Tardis." Renata frowned slightly.

"But, this is my Tardis," she answered. "Dad left me here while he goes yell at scrap merchants," she explain, off of Andi's confused look.

"Dad? By Dad do you mean the Doctor?" she asked, Renata nodded slightly. "But that's my Dad, and I only have the one sister, and Jenny's off travelling..."

"But Jenny's my sister!" Renata interrupted. It was then that the Cloister Bell began to ring out loudly, causing both girls to jump to the screen at the console. Andi got there first, and read the details of the screen out loudly, allowing Renata to know what was going on as well.

"It's saying that...two realities are at battle...here in the Tardis," Andi sounded as confused as Renata felt. "But, there's only one Tardis here," she added, "this doesn't make sense," she muttered softly, prodding at the console screen to see if there was any more information that she could find. None of this made sense to her. She had been sitting in the Tardis, enjoying a quiet moment while her Dad was off... Andi froze, Renata's explanation coming to mind. Two realities... she turned to look at the girl, who was seemingly lost in her own thoughts. The Cloister Bell rang out again, jutting them both back into action.

"We have to do something," Renata said, "or else it could mean disaster," she generalised, feeling helpless. What did you do in a situation like this?

"Well, I vaguely recall Dad mentioning something like this happening, where he met up with a past regeneration?" Andi asked Renata, wondering if that was true in this reality also.

"Yeah, I remember that story," Renata answered, looking thoughtful. "Do you think, if we do what they did, it might work?" she suggested, moving quickly to the controls. Andi grinned.

"Just what I was thinking!"

**XXX**

When the disaster had been averted, the two daughters of the Doctor looked at each other. "So...you're this realities version, and I'm another realities version?" Andi sounded out, causing Renata to nod slightly.

"I always sorta suspected I only existed in the one reality, and that in many others Dad would be completely alone," there was a pause as both girls took this in. "So, I'm glad to know there's a least one other reality where he isn't alone," she smiled at Andi, who smiled back. "I'm also sorta glad it's not just me who has to deal with Koschei."

"Who?" Andi asked, a frown on her face at the name. It sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.

"Son of the Master, my sometimes friend, apparently my fiancé, but never mind that," Renata smiled at Andi who couldn't help but laugh back.

"Apparently?" she questioned, causing Renata to grimace slightly and roll her eyes.

"There was this deal on this planet once and the only way we could get out of it was to get engaged," she waved her hand dismissively, not too bothered about the incident. "We just use it to annoy each other," she explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, you don't have James, trouble follows him like a stink on a warthog," Andi sympathized. It was then that she began to fade out slightly, looking around with a calm smile. "Looks like I'm returning to my own reality then," she said, turning to wave a farewell to Renata. "All my love to the family," she grinned.

"Same to you then," Renata grinned back as Andi faded back to her own reality. When she was finally gone, Renata returned to her seat, picking up her book again. "Always nice to see the family."

**XXX**

"I'm back," the Doctor called as he walked through the Tardis doors, purchase safe in its bag. "Anything happen while I was gone?" he asked, walking over to the Tardis controls, ready to get to work.

"Nah, nothing Dad," Renata told him, deciding that keeping the truth from him just this once wouldn't hurt. "Did you get...actually what was it you were going for?" she asked, realising that she didn't actually know what it was the Doctor had needed to get.

"Oh just a new power source for the Extrapolator," the Doctor called from under the console. "Part of the reason why I asked if anything had happened. I had to leave the shields down you see..."


	7. The Doctor and I

_**Everybody, everywhere, stop snogging and pay attention to me!: **__So it's been a while since I posted a Doctor Who short, but I just got given such great inspiration. (And yes, the bit in bold is from the music video for 'Living Doll' by Cliff Richard and the Young Ones) . For those in the know, on the 14__th__ of April this year, John Barrowman performed at the Hammersmith Apollo, singing a rather wonderful song called 'The Doctor and I' … cue fic. Oh yes, this is set firmly in season ONE of Torchwood , and I am taking the lyrics as actually sung by John Barrowman. So that explains any errors. Enjoy! _

* * *

**The Doctor and I**

"Jack, you alright?" Gwen's voice reached Jack's ears over the sound of the rushing wind. He turned to face her, seeing the concern fixed firmly on her face. "You just seem … I dunno … distant lately," she shrugged, unable to sum up how Jack seemed lately. Jack gave a small smile.

"Like I'm wandering the stars?" He asked, looking at her with an odd melancholy look in the eye, turning back to look out at the night sky. Gwen frowned lightly, stepping over towards him, considering what to say. "Because I am," he added softly when she reached his side, "I'm wandering the stars, exploring planets and saving civilisations." Gwen gave a short laugh, not quite sure if Jack was joking or not.

"Jack … when you say you're looking for the right type of doctor," she began, looking at her boss carefully, "do you mean you're looking to re-meet him?" she finished, still studying Jack's face. He continued to stare out at the night sky, a small nod answering her question.

"When I meet the Doctor, once I prove my worth," Jack told her, still determinedly looking away from her, "and then I'll meet the Doctor, what I've waited for since … birth," he laughed. To be truthful it was since his first re-birth, but details were details and in the large scheme of things they were always overlooked. "And with all his Doctor wisdom, by my looks he won't be blinded," Gwen gave a small look here, as she could hear the wistful tone in Jack's voice. Whoever this Doctor was, Jack obviously cared deeply about him. "Do you think the Doctor is dumb? Or like Oods, he's so small minded?" And there he went again, mentioning alien species that none of them knew anything about. "No, he'll say to me 'I see who you truly are Jack - a man on whom I can rely,' and that how we'll begin, the Doctor and I." Gwen smiled softly

"He's sounds great Jack, really he does," she said, before her smile dropped a little. "But who can you be sure he's going to be so great for you?" She couldn't help but ask the question, even if only to pull Jack from his dreams a little bit, for fear of losing him in them.

"Once I'm with the Doctor, my whole life will change," Jack assured her, smiling widely, "'cause once you're with the Doctor, no one thinks you're strange. No father is not proud of you, no sister acts ashamed," he explained, turning to look at her. "And all of time has to love you, when by the Doctor you're acclaimed." The smile on Jack's face was filled with an almost child-like hope, he believed completely and utterly in what he was saying. "And this gift or this curse I have inside, maybe at last I'll know why," Jack's tone had regained it's wistful tone, as he turned back out to search the stars, "when we are hand in hand, the Doctor and I."

"Okay, okay," Gwen grinned, "so he is that great," she said, admitting defeating. "But is he fun to be around, I mean, no one beats us for laughs right?" Jack gave a sly grin, turning back to face her.

"And one day he'll say to me," Jack coughed lightly, before affecting an accent that sounded to Gwen to be distinctly Northern. "' Jack, my boy, a man who is so superior,'" Gwen laughed, as Jack grinned once more, "'shouldn't a man who's so good inside, have a different exterior? And since folks here to an absurd degree, seemed fixated on your verdigris, would it be alright by you, if I de-fabricate you?'" Gwen laughed once more, Jack still grinning madly.

"And though, of course, that's not important to me, 'Alright, why not?' I'll reply, oh what a pair we'll be, the Doctor and I," he sighed happily, looking out at the sky "Yes, what a pair we'll be, the Doctor and … " he stopped, frowning.

"Jack?" Gwen asked, concerned about Jack's sudden silence. Her hand reached up, touching Jack's shoulder lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Unlimited," he said softly, shock clear on his face.

"Pardon?" Gwen asked, confused.

"My future, is unlimited, and I just had a vision almost like a prophecy," he said, a sense of awe mixed in with his tone. He turned to look at Gwen, who once again was concerned for Jack. "I know, it's sounds truly crazy, and true the vision's hazy," he shrugged, "but I swear someday there'll be a celebration throughout time, that's all to do with me!" Gwen blinked, amazed at how strongly Jack seemed to believe in all of this. "And I'll stand there with the Doctor, feeling things I've never felt, and though I'd never show it, I'd be so happy I could … melt!"

"Well, that's all well and good Jack," Gwen said, finally remembering why she came up on to the roof top in the first place, "but it's your turn to order in the Chinese," she grinned, turning to go back in. Jack grinned, motioning that he would follow on behind. He got to the door, before turning back one last time to look out at the world, before speaking, very softly.

"And so it will be for the rest of my life, and I'll want nothing else till I die. Held in such high esteem, when people see me they will scream, for half of time's favourite team, the Doctor … and I."


End file.
